


Loyality

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem is tied with previous one, "Macalaure to Fallerien" and tells of the desperate love of the Elven-maid Fallerien, who left her homeland at the Sea to look for Maglor, when he had missed after the War in Eregion. The hope is last to die…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Silky black of your raiment,  
Your standard' s shabby cloth…  
They have said :"Forever  
He is branded with a curse.  
  
He is doomed to roam  
In impassable gloom.  
If you leave the home  
You will share his doom."  
  
So they said - no use ;  
I have made my choice,  
I will go with you  
As I hear your voice.  
  
Like a flesh-freezing robe,  
Days have froz'n in my skin.  
We are deathless both,  
With the same curse and sin.  
  
Bitter rustle of tidings  
Came to me with a wind.  
Under shower of ligtnings  
I saw you in a dream.  
  
Horse of yours gave a prance,  
Took to hasty flight;  
A pick of hostile lance  
Broke off your life.  
  
What the sorcery mighty  
Could have blocked my way?  
So I left to find you  
With no fear or shame.  
  
Through a thicket of forest,  
Through a fallow field…  
I am used long before it  
To be a string under wind.  
  
Yet I have no forces,  
In the midst of troubles,  
And I lost my horses  
On the hoary quag.  
  
In the desperate voyage  
I have gone too far.  
I have tried to be loyal  
And follow a star.  
  
But the path is faithless  
By the moonlight beams  
And my heart is anxious  
For the bodeful dream.  
  
Where is hope of rescue?  
Where 's the right single path?  
I have got no answer  
Where to find my beloved.  
  
But I'll get to your home,  
And I' ll light up your flame.  
So I keep on to roam  
Up to this final day.


End file.
